The wire-wound resistors had been known from the past. Japanese laid open patent publication S59-115501 discloses wire-wound resistors in which a resistor wire is wound onto an external periphery of a core obtained by bundling glass fibrous insulators. That is, wire-wound resistors in which a resistor wire such as a carbon fiber is continuously wound onto a core formed by bundling a lot of glass fibrous insulators and impregnating with a heatproof binder such as silicon varnishes had been disclosed.
Japanese laid open patent publication H9-320804 discloses wire-wound resistors in which a resistor wire is wound onto a core obtained by bundling glass fibrous insulators, a connection terminal is attached to both ends of the resistor element, and the resistor element is accommodated in a ceramics case and fixed by cement material. In the resistor element, connection terminals are attached by caulking at both ends of the resistor element after winding a resistor wire on the core and cutting to a prescribed length.
The wire wound resistors can be used for a filter element (noise prevention resistor) because of having high inductance component other than resistance component. The resistors have been used, for example, for effectively suppressing radiation of high frequency noises, which is generated, for an example, when a motor vehicle is ignited. Further, the wire-wound resistor can be used for a heat-resistant resistor element by accommodated into a ceramic case.